Shadowes of the past
by iris0011
Summary: How's Ichigo dealing with the loss of his powers? 15 month after the defeat of Aisen he suddenly finds himself in the middle of things again...


SHADOWES OF THE PAST

Bleach Fan fiction

How's Ichigo dealing with the loss of his powers?

Setting: After the winter war (spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't read the 'Decide' chapters of the manga)

Note: **English is not my native!** I tried my best…

Disclaimer: The amazing characters and the world of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite! I do not own Bleach. Bleach owns me…

Pairings: At this part of the story Ichigo's still not acquainted with his own feelings... He still needs both Orihime and Rukia. He even needs Tatsuki for that matter... lol. Ichihime, Ichiruki and a little Renjiruki...

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Occupation: High school student_

_Hair colour: Orange_

_Eye colour: Brown_

_He can not see ghosts._

'Hey Tatsuki! Wait up!'

Ichigo was walking home from school alone. It was a bright day, and Keigo wanted them to hang out together, but he really wasn't in the mood for that. Lately, he wasn't in the mood for pretty much anything. So he mumbled some distant apology and left alone. He thought he wanted to be just alone…

But when he saw the familiar outline of the black haired girl he just couldn't help crying out.

'Ichigo! Hi!' she smiled an easy smile at him.

It was Tatsuki. Just Tatsuki. For some reason she was the only person with whom he felt comfortable these days. Maybe because she didn't make him remember things he didn't want to face. And she wasn't such a fool as Keigo, who constantly wanted to cheer him up.

Tatsuki was his childhood friend, to her he'll always be just Ichigo, the kid from the dojo. Even though she now knew pretty much about him being a soul reaper and saving everyone and loosing all his powers in the process, this knowledge didn't make her regard him differently. He was thankful for that.

'Going home?' He asked her, just to say something.

'Yep. I would have waited Orihime but she said she needed to shop, and I rather not witness the preparations for tonight's catastrophe, which will be her dinner…her taste in food doesn't seem to improve at all…'

That made him laugh. They continued down the street together conversing easily. Tatsuki was in the middle of describing a movie she'd seen within minutes. It was when they turned a corner into a narrower street, when she suddenly became silent.

'What's up? Tatsuki?'

She was staring ahead of them, at apparently thin air, with wide eyes, and with a glint of fear in them. She grabbed his hand firmly, tugging him away.

'Come on, we have got to run!'

Realization hit him like lightening. Something was there, something he couldn't see. It must be a hollow! His imagination planted it right before him: a white mask, a monster body, with a hole where the heart should have been… anger boiled up in him. Damn! He can't even see it, let alone do something about it!

He was frozen in place. Tatsuki's tugging hand could do nothing. The next moment pain came from nowhere, and blood spilled from his chest. He'd fallen onto his knees, but looked up, when he heard Tatsuki's cry.

'Tatsuki!'

The girl flew two meters away from him, and landed knocking over a dustbin on the side of the street.

'_I have got to move!'_ he thought desperately. _'Protect Tatsuki! Grab her and run away! I've got to be able to do at least that much!'_

He managed to get up with a grate effort, and reach her.

'Tatsuki! Can you get up?'

As Ichigo looked into her eyes they suddenly refocused and widened with fear once again. This was the only warning he ever got, but it was enough. His reflexes still retained all his experience from training and fighting after all. He grabbed her and rolled over. She landed on top of him this time, as next to them a huge hole appeared in the ground, where their heads were just a moment ago.

But this was as far as he could go. He no longer had any spiritual pressure to repress the bleeding of his wounds, and darkness was already swallowing him up. He was just able to hear a voice yelling and see yellow light before fainting.

'Santen kesshun!'

Orihime was busy with her shopping, humming one of her favorite songs quietly to herself, when she felt the spiritual pressure. A hollow! And she could feel Tatsuki as well! She dropped all her purchase onto the floor and ran from the shop immediately, causing the shopkeeper to yell after her in rage.

It took her only two minutes to arrive at the seen of attack, but it seamed long. _'Hang in there Tatsuki! I'm coming!' _she thought constantly.

There was a huge hollow there all right! And also... was that another one behind the huge one, in the shadows? There was also a lot of blood… And then she saw her friends. The precise two for whom she cared for more than anything in this world… For there was no mistaking that wild orange hair… Ichigo was with Tatsuki! Fear filled her heart.

But now was not the time to be afraid, now was the time to act! She summoned her protective force field, and put it between the monster and her friends. Of course, the monster's attention now turned towards herself. Since she already used her protective ability, her only remaining option was, to counterattack with Tsubaki! She tried to gather her resolve for such an action.

'Orihime!'

She noticed the spiritual pressure at the same time she heard the voice. It was Ishida-kun! And now that she pay attention she could feel Sado-kun's and Abarai-kun's pressure drawing ever closer! She knew Abarai –kun was placed recently in Karakura town for a short period of time, on a special mission.

They arrived even as Ishida-kun constructed his shining blue bow. Of course now it was only a matter of time. There was no way that two ordinary hollowes would be a match for the three of them: a soul reaper Gotei 13 lieutenant, a Quincy, and the strong arms of Sado-kun!

Orihime ran over to where Tatsuki and Ichigo lay. Tatsuki was moving, but Ichigo was motionless and covered in blood… Memories flooded her mined. Ichigo laying dead with empty eyes in the grey sand of Hueco Mundo… She tried to evade such memories as much as possible, but they haunted her in her dreams. And now… Why him again? It's just so unfair! She thought he was safe now… or as safe as Ichigo ever is…

'Tatsuki! Are you hurt? Tell me!'

'Orihime? No, I'm ok! It's just my head! I hit it real hard! But never mind me! Do something about him!'

Orihime nodded and chanted the spell to invoke her healing shield with a voice that was shaking just a little. Sure, he's lost a lot of blood, but she should be able to heal him completely. It's going to be all right!

'Is that really Ichigo there?' asked Renji. The fight was already over and the three warriors came over to them. 'How the hell did he end up in the middle of things again?'

'That's just how he is' said Uryu. 'Can't stay out of trouble!'

'Yep. Trouble magnet.' added Chad.

'Did you get both of them? I mean the hollows.' asked Orihime.

'What ever do you mean, Inoue-san? There was only one, wasn't there?' asked Uryuu.

'I think I saw, or rather felt another one when I rushed in, but I'm not so sure any more… Right over there!'

Uryu and Renji both went to investigate.

'There are some faint traces of spiritual pressure here! Somebody was obviously here, but masking there presence… It's incredible that you even noticed, Inoue-san!'

'So, what do you make of that Ishida?' asked Renji.

'I really don't know…'

Ichigo was coming over now.

'Inoue… what the… where is Tatsuki?'

'I'm right here. I'm ok.'

'Good… Chad? Ishida? Is that you?'

'Just look at you Kurosaki! I bet You were trying to play the hero again…' answered Uryu.

'Was not… And besides, Ishida, I needn't have played the hero if a certain quincy, who's the current appointed protector of this town, got here in time!'

'What? Do you expect me to be at everywhere at once? I got here as fast as I possibly could! I'm not a god after all…!'

'That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard! Power is responsibility, you know…'

'What's really lame is you talking about responsibility! Honestly!'

'You don't say!'

'Please Kurosaki-kun! I haven't finished healing you yet! Please stop shouting!

'Jerk…!' laughed Tatsuki.

After a few moment's of silence Orihime removed her shield.

'There you go, Kurosaki-kun. How do you feel?'

'Ok… I guess. Thanks! … But I'm really a sight, don't you think?... Man! Even my shoes are bloody! Just how am I supposed to walk home looking like this?'

Orihime was healing Tatsuki's head now but she kept throwing anxious glances towards Ichigo. '_I healed his wound all right…'_ she thought. '_But there is a strange feeling… I can't quite put my finger on it… the wound healed too easily… it was hardly any effort at all!'_

Uryu was thoughtful as well, looking darkly to the corner where bits of that unreadable spiritual pressure still remained.

'Well…' said Renji to him quietly. 'I'm off to Soul Society. Got to make a report on this!'

'I'll walk home with you!' Chad offered to Ichigo.

'Thanks buddy!'

Orihime awoke from jet another nightmare early next morning. After her return from Hueco Mundo she had a nightmare almost every day. She saw her friends, all of them murdered over and over again… The dreams were less frequent now, but still kept coming back…

She guessed another nightmare was not that unexpected after such an eventful day. But still this dream… this was different than usual…

In this dream she was in a dark room, with bars on the window, looking out towards the shining moon, which was her only light. She knew this room, this was her room in Las Noches, where Aisen-sama ordered her… The door behind her opened, and a man came in. He had white skin, huge black empty eyes, with two thin green lines running down from them over his cheeks. But he also had spiky orange hair, and a face and figure that was painfully familiar…

Orihime quickly ran to the bathroom and put her face under the tap, spraying it with cold water.

'Pull yourself together Orihime!' she told her reflection in the mirror. 'It was just a dream!' Her face brightened. 'I know what you need! Yay! Breakfast! I'll make something really yummy today!'

Just then, the doorbell rang.

'Who could it be? It's too early for a call…'

She went to the door and peeped out cautiously.

'Who is it?'

'Hi, Orihime! It's been a while… It's me, Rukia!'

Orihime opened the door with a delightful smile, and jumped to embrace her friend.

'Oh it's really you Rukia-chan! I'm so happy! I've missed you so much!'

Rukia was a little embarrassed but pleased with her lively greeting. They went inside. Orihime was chatting happily about having breakfast together, but when they actually sat down to table she realized her friend's serious expression.

'You didn't come just to visit… Something happened.'

'Yes.'

In two hours all of them were assembled at Orihime's. She had her shield out again, healing Chad's head and upper arm, which both had bruises on them. Uryu, Renji and Rukia sat around her table. She was still in shock.

'I can't belive it… I just can't! Did he really do this to you Sado-kun?'

'Yes. We were walking home, he was silent for some time, than he collapsed, and when I tried to help, he attacked. It took me by surprise. I couldn't do a thing… and now, he's disappeared!'

'We have known about this particular hollow for a long time.' Rukia continued the explanation. 'But it rarely showed up in the World of the Living before now, preferring soul reaper victims to humans…' Her eyes were very sad as she continued. 'The code name we have given him is _'Parasite'_. With his attack, he places a part of himself inside the victims body, than he begins slowly taking it over from the inside… The one you have killed yesterday was only his accomplice, he got away!'

'What can we do? Can we track him?' asked Uryu.

'We could.' answered Renji. 'But that would take a lot of time. Even if we managed to persuade Urahara to open up a Garganta, we all know very well how large Hueco Mundo is… We have to do something about Ichigo first! Before Soul Society decides to intervene… '

Renji's and Rukia's eyes met briefly. They needn't confined in the others about the last conversation they had with Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th division Captain before coming here. He'd said:

'_The Captain Commander's orders on this mater were quite clear. To treat him like a hollow, and take no chances. That's why he appointed me, and my __lieutenant__, who felt the beast's spiritual pressure firsthand to take care of the matter… However, I'm taking your feelings into account, Rukia. 12 hours is the most I can give you. Go, if you'd like, but I doubt there is anything you can do. And bear in mined, that when that time is up, I will come myself, and show no mercy… Neither to him, neither to those trying to protect him… '_

Rukia shivered slightly. Renji cleared his throat and continued.

'We can worry about the hollow later. We have got to find Ichigo first, before they do… '

'And before he does something real… ah… bad.' added Chad. 'He's not himself!'

'That's true.'

'But what will you do if you do find him?' asked Orihime terrified. 'You… you won't hurt him…will you? Rukia!'

'Orihime! If he's not completely hollowfied he may still stand a chance! That's why we're here. To help him, if there is any possible way. But once he's taken over, there will be nothing we can do. Remember… remember what I told you the night your brothers hollow form attacked you? Once you're a hollow, there is no going back…'

'That's why we've got to find him fast! Come on!' said Renji, standing up. All followed him, except Orihime, who remained sitting, her eyes on her interlocked fingers on her lap.

'Inoue-san...' Uryu looked back from the doorway. 'Are you going to be all right?'

'Yes.' She looked up with an absent minded smile. 'You just go ahead, Ishida-kun, I'm coming in a minte...' She heard the door close quietly. Now that she was alone she could finally let her tears flow freely...

In Hueco Mundo the hollow 'Parasite' was very content. His plan had gone well! Such a fool mistake from Soul Society to leave a former soul reaper, who's lost all his powers, unguarded. He will come to him soon now, and be his slave… His knowledge will be of grate assistance to him. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be the new king of Hueco Mundo…

Rukia stood alone on one of the highest rooftops of Karakura town. She was searching the city for any kind of spiritual pressure, with no luck so far. According to Chad, Ichigo possessed a hollow like spiritual pressure when he attacked him. But she could feel nothing now! And they were already running out of time…

Rukia was afraid. She was afraid they'll never find him. But if she was honest with herself, she was even more afraid of actually finding him…

'What do I do now?' She asked, looking up at the sky. 'Please help me… Kaien-dono…! It seams history is about to repeat itself… That day, when you were taken over by a hollow, I only came back to help! And I ended up killing you with my own hands! And today, I also came here to help… What do I do?...Oh Ichigo! I can't loose you too! Not in the same manner…! I'd rather die myself!' she bit her lip hard. 'In the past 15 month I distanced myself from you, believing you'll eventually find peace in your new/old life… I didn't want to be the shadow of the past, disturbing you… I never even once came to the World of the Living since our goodbyes. But I have missed you… I just can't loose you…'

A rough loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Rukia! Come down here!' It was Renji. She jumped down to him.

'Did you find anything?' he asked.

'No.'

'Me neither… Rukia… are you all right? You look… pail…'

'Mined your own business, dumbass! I'm fine!'

'Rukia! You don't have to do this… I'd rather you go back to Soul Society… I can take care of this with Chad and Ishida! You…'

'I thought I just told you I'm fine!'

Renji tried again. 'Rukia… '

'Renji, you can just…'

But at that moment they both felt the spiritual pressure they've been waiting for. Without further words, they started running together towards the riverbank, from where it was coming from…

Orihime remained alone in her apartment. The flood of tears, that first seemed never to end, have stopped. She was quite calm now, and forming a secret resolve. She will protect Kurosaki-kun, no matter what it takes! Perhaps it was her recent dream that gave her the idea… It was something only she could do!

She went to her drawers and started rummaging in the bottom one. She found the little box she was searching for and opened it. Inside, there was a thin and quite ordinary looking bracelet…

Rukia and Renji arrived at the riverside. They looked down from the top of the stairs with horror. The creature that was down there didn't resemble Ichigo at all… It's lizard like body had a long white tail and horns on the head. But still they could tell it was him… For one thing, his real body lay close by, still in his bloodstained clothes from yesterday.

The spirit creature was raging randomly, crashing everything in its way. Two humans, a little boy with his mother ran from the scene, terrified. They must have thought it was a sudden earthquake or something.

Chad and Uryu arrived next to Rukia and Renji.

'Oh… This is not good!' said Chad.

For once, even Uryu's always composed face showed distress.

'All right!' said Rukia. She pulled her sword and thrust it firmly into the ground by her feet. She didn't want to be tempted to use it… The others looked questioningly at her. 'You go distract him! I'll use my kido! Put him under a binding spell!'

'Right!' cried the others.

Ichigo had been wandering for some time now, aimlessly. His vision was blurred. He felt dizzy. What was happening? And where was he anyway? He heard the sound of running water. His chest ached. He remembered now: he was attacked yesterday, by a hollow. But Orihime had healed his wound… why was it aching now?... Was he at the riverside?... He just couldn't think clearly with this dizzy head…

Then his vision suddenly cleared up. The aching in his chest was replaced with a burning feeling. It was a feeling of loss, sadness and rage mixed together. He needed something to dull that pain… anything! An unsettling roar disturbed the silence…

His body seamed different, but it was no problem moving in it. Of course! He was out of his body! This was a spirit form! But it was all wrong… It was like nothing he's experienced so far…

He was searching… Yes, there were some delicious smelling human souls near by… Moments later, he already saw them. It was a little boy and his mother, walking hand in hand… The boy's face looked up adoringly at his mother…

They really did smell grate! He prepared to attack. But as he took the first step, a memory came back to him, sharp and clear. The face of a beautiful woman…

'Ichigo!' she cried.

The memory flooded his mind, filling him completely, like a warm, healing balm.

'Mother…'

'Ichigo! Be strong!' The memory vanished.

'_What's happening to me'_ Ichigo thought. The part of him that was still him struggled to regain control. For a moment everything went black, and he was falling… When he opened his eyes, he was his old self again. But he wasn't at the riverside any more, but at a place he knew just as well. There were buildings, huge skyscrapers, turned on there sides. This was his inner world.

'Yo! King! Long time no see…!'

His hollow self sat casually on one of the windows legs crossed. And for once, he was happy to see him.

'You're really in a mess this time, you know!' he informed him.

'I don't know what happened… Did I just turn into a hollow? But how? Tell me! I want to know!'

'You never change, do you? Here I was, thinking, that after all this time you would give me a proper greeting! But you just continue to be as annoyingly bossy and demanding as ever… But don't worry! I'm actually here to help this time! I can't let my king to be abducted by someone else after all… '

'How come you're here? I thought you were gone for good!'

'Oh, I was here all the time. I just couldn't reach you! It was quite boring you know… Having no one to tease and torture! And it's all your fault!'

'But you can reach me now?'

'I can reach you threw that hollow's borrowed spiritual pressure he'd planted inside you! Now, I have two choices. Either to let you be taken and eaten by him – and you know you'd deserve that, you pathetic weakling – or to help you destroy him, which will mean, that I can go back to being killed by boredom, because once he's gone, you'll be just as unreachable to me as before… I hope you can empathize with my situation there…'

'I see… So, there is a hollow inside me… and I have got to fight it! Sound's like a plan to me! How do I do it?'

'Brainless as ever, aren't you Ichigo? In order to fight, you need a weapon! I'm your power after all! So, how about this one?'

Ichigo's eyes widened, as they took in the familiar outline of that grate blade in his hollow-self's hands. He just didn't realize before now, just how much he had missed his sword! Of course, it wasn't just a plain sword: It was his strength, his allay… it was a part of him. And when he finally said it's name, it wasn't a question. It was a command!

'Zangetsu!'

And the sword appeared instantly in his hands. He grabbed the hilt firmly. He felt joy. It was like coming home…

'Now that's more like it, King!'

'Renji! Are you all right?'

'Yes, Rukia! It's just a scratch! My mistake for trying to go easy on him! How long will your barrier hold him?'

'Not sure… it ought to last some time… ' she eyed the Ichigo-creature struggling with the bound, and even as she watched, the spell broke. '… or not!'

'Ok then! I'll go this time!' said Chad.

'Don't go easy on him!' shouted Renji after him.

Chad's transformed right arm planted a grate blow on the creature's upper body. It flew backwards, howling in rage.

'Try not to overdo it though… ' Renji added quietly.

The creature's spiritual pressure suddenly rose up several levels higher. It's body was shaking. A flashing light made them all look away for a moment.

'Do… do you see what I see?' asked Uryu. 'Is it… but it can't be! Is that a sword?'

'It's Zangetsu! How is it possible…?' Rukia's voice was just an awed whisper.

The sword flashed.

'Chad!'

Uryu ran to help him, but got hit by the tail of the creature. Renji lifted his sword.

'That's it! I'm taking you down! Roar! Zabimaru!'

His sword extended, but the Ichigo-creature grabbed it with it's bare hand and pulled.

'What the…' Renji fell down and hit the ground with a grate force.

'Renji!' Rukia looked up into the empty black eyes of the monster. It was coming…

Rukia dogged the first blow of Zangetsu. She tried to fire an other kido spell, but was unable to finish the incantation in time: the second blow nearly got her. She ran wildly to her sword, grabbed the hilt, and raised it high, with shaking hands.

'No!... No… I can't do this…!' Her sword felt heavy. Suddenly the Ichigo creature was before her and prepared for a third blow. Her sword just fell out of her hands, and her eyes closed in defeat… _'I'm sorry Ichigo! I'm sorry Kaien! I could save neither of you! I don't mind dying… the only thing I'm asking for is, that it needn't be me… I can't raise my sword against you…!' _

A new strong voice reached her.

'Scatter! Senborn Zakura!'

The 6th division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the ominous figure of the 11th division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki slowly came into view. The million tiny blades from Byakuya's sword surrounded the Ichigo-creature.

'Try to hold back a little, Captain Kuchiki, or there will be nothing for me to do! Th! Is that thing really Kurosaki?' said Kenpachi.

'You shouldn't even be here, Captain Zaraki! The Captain Commander appointed only me for the mission… or did you think I couldn't handle such a simple matter on my own?'

'Kurosaki still owes me a rematch! I thought I was never going to get it now, that he's lost his powers, but now seamed the perfect opportunity! If I don't fight him now I'll never get the chance! Of course, it might turn out that the fight will be boring as hell, since he's not actually himself… Well, I came to find out anyway!... Well look at that! He's standing up again! Goood!' He grabbed his sword with a huge grin.

The Ichigo-creature really stood up. It's body was covered with cuts from all directions. Rukia was rooted to her spot. Her mind couldn't quite take in the sudden turn of events.

'Nií-sama…!' she tried to beg…

'I'm sorry, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Byakuya stepped forward again. 'But for the sake of Rukia, I'll make quick work of this! Hado nuber…'

He was about to fire a really powerful destructive spell. But at that moment Orihime Inoue appeared panting from running and from emotion, and put herself between them. She looked up at the 6th division Captain with a determined face.

'I won't let you!'

'Stand aside… girl! I understand you must be mad with grief! But there is nothing you can do!'

'I refuse to accept it! Kurosaki-kun may look and act like a monster right now, but he's still alive! As long as he still lives, I won't give up hope! I won't give up on him!'

Rukia's eyes were wide. 'Orihime…'

At that moment Orihime Inoue disappeared from their sight. She just vanished into thin air… Also, a hole appeared in the sky, black as the blackest night, and it swallowed up Ichigo as well… It was a Garganta, a passage to Hueco Mundo…

In his inner world Ichigo was searching for the hollow. It wasn't that hard to find. There was a huge blackness under one of the skyscrapers, like a black hole. The hollow built some kind of nest there. Ichigo went closer.

'_There it is! Boy it's ugly! Like a huge worm! It doesn't even have eyes! Wonder if it can fight back at all…? What's it doing?'_

The huge worm's mouth was chewing on the building's side, and as it ate, the black hole opened wider and wider… it was slowly eating Ichigo's world!

'You bastard! Come and fight me!'

The hollow made a creepy sound. You could just tell it was supposed to be a laugh.

'So… you have come! Decided to fight, have you?' Even his voice was creepy and hard to understand. 'But it won't matter… come, cut me down, if you want to but it won't make any difference. I'll just grow back again!'

'What? Are you trying to piss me of? You hollow scum…! Let's just give that theory of yours a try!'

'What I'm saying is, that you don't have a choice! You will go to my master. Either I'll take you there, or you cut me down and go yourself… It won't matter in the end… You see… He is a mighty hollow. My master. It's my job to take you to him. He's not only planted me inside you, but also took a part of you with him! Without that missing part, it's no matter how many times you cut me down, I'll just grow back! Come… cut me down!'

'You…!'

'Cut me down, and then go to him!'

'Aaaaaaa!' Zangetsu flashed down.

After Orihime and Ichigo disappeared into the Garganta the remaining others still kept gazing up at the sky, apparently speechless.

'What just happened?' Rukia finally asked. 'Did Ichigo take Orihime to Hueco Mundo with him?'

'Actually, Kuchiki-san, I think it was the other way around!' A man wearing a green cloak and a strange hat joined there party. 'Hi, everyone! Looks like I'm a few moments late! Oh… nothing to be done about it now… !'

'Urahara…!'

'That Orihime Inoue really is a determined little girl, wouldn't you agree, Captain Kuchiki? Ah… I always liked her!' he pretended to be overcome by emotions by moping his eyes on the side of his crazy fan. 'I just hope she knows what she's signed up for…' he added, more seriously. 'Now… may I suggest we move our conversation over to my humble little shop, where we can treat the wounded. Our presence already began to raise some unwanted attention… ' He indicated some passers by, who eyed the bleeding Chad and Uryu, and Ichigo's left behind body confused. 'Once we're there, I'm sure we can work something out… '

Orihime ran as fast as she could through the Garganta passage. She was running for her life… She remembered what _'that arrancar'_ – she refused to think his actual name – told her about the bracelet's powers. It was when they arrived to Hueco Mundo, and she offered to give the cursed thing back, when he said:

'_Do what ever you want with it. Keep it, or throw it away… That little thing was designed especially for you, for this trip alone by Aisen-sama. It has powers only in the World of the Living and between the two worlds. Now, that you're in Hueco Mundo, it's nothing more, than a piece of junk…'_

Yet, she kept it. It was a token of her past sufferings… She never would have thought herself, that she would need it again. The bracelet had the power to make her invisible, even to walk through solid objects, and also it had the power to open up a Garganta… A Garganta into Hueco Mundo, but not back… So, Orihime did indeed know what she's signed up for… or she thought she knew…

She could see the exit now. And she could also hear the monster-Ichigo pursueing her, coming ever closer… She was out. The passage led her to the middle of the grate gray desert, that made most of Hueco Mundo.

'So far so good… ' She said to herself. 'Now what do I do?'

The monster was coming out of the exit. It could see her now, she was sure. The bracelet's powers protected her no longer. It was no use running, and there was nowhere to hide… she surrounded herself with her protective shield…

The monster came at her attacking. She shook in fear as it made contact, but her shield stayed in place.

'Kurosaki-kun! Please!... It's me… Inoue!... Orihime Inoue…'Her voice shook, and tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold them back. _'I promised myself to be strong! I can't go to pieces like that!_ She tried again.

'Kurosaki-kun… please! I… I want to help!... I'll do anything to help…'

'_It's just no use! He can't even hear me!... And those eyes… it's just like that time, above the dome…when he transformed… that was …so terrible… but that time he was still fighting for me… he wanted to save me! But now, he wouldn't even recognize me! Is it too late after all? NO! I can't even let that thought enter my head!'_

'I trust you Kurosaki-kun! You can do it! I know you can! You can come back to me!'

The monster pulled back. It was howling in pain. Then it's whole body began to shake. It transformed. The horns and the tail broke of, and finally it took on a human form, but still with a hollow mask over his face.

'Kurosaki-kun…?'

He wore ordinary clothes, not his usual black soul reaper uniform, but Zangetsu's belt was on him, and the sword still in his hand. He grabbed the mask over his face with his other hand, and pushed it up, on top of his head, reveling his face. Ichigo's eyes were still dark, but they were slowly clearing up into their usual warm brown. He finally spoke.

'Inoue? Where are we? Is this Hueco Mu…' He couldn't finish the word, because at that moment Orihime threw herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly and crying like crazy. He wanted to comfort her, but was at a total loss how to do it. He was still very confused himself about what actually happened. The abrupt return from his inner world after he cut down the hollow-part inside him took him by surprise.

'Geez Inoue… it's all right! I promise everything will be all right!' He patted her head clumsily. Jet, when he said that, he just realized that everything will indeed be all right now. He had his powers back! He could fight! Whatever may come, no matter what enemy he has to defeat, he won't be helpless any more.

He will fight! And he will protect Inoue again from now on! To think, that just moment's ago, he was a monster attacking her! What if he would have hurt her? Automatically, he hugged her closer to him.

'Are you hurt?' Ichigo had only vague notions about what had happened while he was fighting in his inner world... but for some reason he could remember her voice yelling out to him, her steady heart giving him strength just like that time when he was fighting Grimmjow... She had just risked everything, even her own life to save him! She even brought him to Hueco Mundo to do so! He could only imagine what it took her… to enter this place again. And she trusted him. He felt a sudden warmness inside his body, close to his heart. He turned into a raging monster, and she still trusted him…

Orihime pulled herself away from him with a brick-red face.

'No…I'm sorry… Kurosaki-kun! I…I guess I'm just freaking out! I'm really pathetic!'

Ichigo eyed her seriously for a moment. He reached out, took her hand, and held it firmly in his own.

'No. You're wrong. You're amazing! Thank you! Thank you for trusting me… Thank you for caring for me so much!'

Rukia was sitting on the rooftop of the Urahara shop. When ever she felt sad or lonely, she preferred to climb up some high place, and this was the best she could find at the moment. But she didn't have long to be alone this time.

'Rukia? Are you up there? ' Renji's bright red hair appeared in the small window next to her. 'Oh, I just hate how you keep doing this! Can't you come down already?' He waited, but Rukia made no answer, and seemingly she had no intention of moving. Renji sighed, then pushed himself out of the small window with difficulty. He came to sit by her side.

'Well, the Captain went back to Soul Society… and he's not mad at you…'

Rukia hid her face behind her knees to hide her blush. How could she have done something so shameful? Shouting at her respected older brother, at her beloved Nii-sama like some mere street-brat…

'He knows you were quite… ah… what were his exact words… overcome by your emotions…' Renji continued.

'What else did he say?' asked Rukia in a small voice.

Renji chuckled. 'He said that now he will kill Kurosaki even if he somehow manages to come back as a human, because if he doesn't than it's most likely that he'll be the death of you someday…'

Rukia looked up, shocked. Renji only continued to smile.

'He wouldn't show it,but he's really concerned about you... he knows it's even more hard for you, than it should have been... because of... certain past events...'

Rukia looked angry now.

'Did he tell you...?'

'No. Actually, it was Captain Ukitake, a long time ago.'

Rukia hid her face behind her knees again. Renji didn't now how to approach he subject further, or indeed if he should in the first place... He guessed it would help if she could just talk about it, but it had to be her decision.

The silence stretched on. H needed to find an other way to comfort her, so he put his arm around her shoulder. He took it as a good sign that she didn't throw it off. Finally she spoke.

'Renji... do you think there are bounds between certain people that are... guided by fate? That certain bounds will remain unchanged forever no matter what?'

'_Oh boy!_ Renji thought. '_She' already mourning for him! This is not good!'_ He didn't know how to answer her.

Rukia continued.

'It's what Ichigo told me once... did you ever have a connection like that, Renji?'

Renji took his hand under her chin and lifted her face up gently, until her oddly coloured violet eyes found his. Her gaze was distant, like she was watching things in an other dimension, where he could not follow.

_'Now is really not the time to tell her...' _he thought bitterly.

'Maybe... ' he answered he finally. 'But just look at you Your Highness Miss Kuchiki! Princess of The Rukon District!' His voice was taunting, but his eyes remained gentle. 'You're a mess! I never would have thought that some day I'll be the one to tell you but get a grip on yourself! A warrior has no right to go to pieces as long as there is still a battle to be fought! Or don't tell me you're already lost hope?'

Rukia's eyes finally lit up with a new emotion.

'No...'

'Good! Because if there ever was a man to outwit fate, it's our Ichigo!' Renji stood up, pulling Rukia with him. 'Come on! We're going down!'

'Are you tired jet? Inoue? We could stop… or I could carry you for a while…'

They were running though the gray desert, hand in hand.

'No, Kurosaki-kun, I'm ok! Besides, you'll need your strength once we get there!'

They already told everything they dared to confined in each other about what had happened at the riverside and in his inner world. And after Orihime healed all his injuries from before they took off immediately to find the hollow. Ichigo knew the direction they needed to take, like he had a compass inside him. He didn't feel too confident about having Orihime there with him, exposing her to even more dangers –who knows how strong that hollow really is, and also, he only subdued the hollow-part inside him temporarily - but what could he do? She couldn't go back, and the whole place was dangerous, he couldn't just leave her alone.

He was lost in his thoughts, but suddenly felt something, which made him stop.

'Stop!'

'What is it, Kurosaki-kun?'

'I can feel someone following us…'

'Is it a hollow?'

'I don't know.' His face looked troubled. 'But what else could it be? Still, there is something familiar about this spiritual pressure…' Damn! He couldn't use these kind of powers for 15 month, and it seamed he already forgotten a lot! But, then again he was not very good with these kind of things to begin with… he felt out for the spiritual pressure again. 'Wait a minute…!'

Orihime's face suddenly brightened up next to him. 'It's…'

A clocked little figure just came into view, like a small child.

'Itsugooooo! You really is here! Nel could feel Orihime-chan's spiritual pressure and came to greet her but you're here as well!' She jumped at him knocking him to the ground.

'Ah… It's good to see you too, Nel. Man! Why do you have to do this to me every time we meet? My freakin' stomach…!'

'You have a nice proper mask there Itsugo! Are you a hollow now? Because if you are, it would be so much fun if you remained here to join our eternal tag!'

'Um… Thanks for the offer Nel, but we're in kind of a hurry now…'

'Nel is coming with you!' Her baby face was lit up with excitement, but Ichigo's brows furrowed.

'Certainly not!'

'But Nel was bored without you! Nel wants to have fun again! Nel will cry if you won't let Nel come! You not wanting Nel to cry…!' She screw up her face, and gave Ichigo a watery stare.

'Whatever…' he sighed, resigned. 'You'll just do what you want anyway… so cut the crap already! What a pain…!'

They continued together, taking the path appointed by Ichigo. Nel eventually managed to occupy her favorite place: under Ichigo's arm. With his other hand, he still held Orihime. She looked up at him from time to time and noticed how his eyes kept changing color: darkening and clearing up again. This marked the internal battle that was still going on. She supposed he needed her hand to keep his grip on staying sain…

Soon they saw towers rising up from the see of sand. Ichigo was certain that was the place, where the pulling feeling was leading him.

'Do you know anything about that place, Nel?'

'A really bad hollow lives there…'

'You don't say… Well, let's go kick his butt!'

He started running even faster. It took them some time to reach the castle-like building. It had a huge gate, like a black mouth… Ichigo felt the hollow's presence inside…

'Inoue… You'd better stay here. I'd rather you not witness this fight!'

'But…'

'He's strong! I can feel it. In order to defeat him, it's most likely that I'll have to transform. Stay!'

Orihime looked away. Ichigo put Nel down too. She eyed him with her mouth trembling.

'Itsugooo…'

'You'd better stay here too, Nel!' He put his hand on her head. 'Hey… would you do me a favor? Could you take care of Inoue for me?' He winked up at Orihime, witch actually managed to make her smile.

'Sure… huh… Itsugo!' She answered with a hiccough.

Ichigo straightened up and looked Orihime in the eyes.

'Take care, Kurosaki-kun!' She said quietly. It crossed Ichigo's mind briefly again what an amazing woman she really was. She didn't even have tears in her eyes.

He was about to turn and go, when Nel screamed out in rage.

'Hey! Aren't you even going to kiss him goodbye? He's you're husband after all!'

They both looked at her dumbstruck. Orihime turned red again.

'Ah… um… what ever gave you that idea, Nel-chan?'

'Nel can see how you're holding hands and all! Nel is not blind!'

'That's not how it's really supposed to work… you see… um…'

Ichigo was watching them with a bemused expression on his face. He took a step towards Orihime and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

'There you go, Nel! Now… be sure that you take care too!' And then he turned and was gone.

The building looked like a castle from the inside too. Only the towers rose far too high. It had a court in the middle, and that was here the hollow was waiting for him.

'Welcome… slave!'

'Should have known you'll be a theatrical type! Why else would you choose to live in a place like this?' As he spoke he took in his opponent's appearance, and evaluated his strength. He was tall, human looking, with a broken mask and a Zanpakuto: an arrancar. But this came as no surprise, he already estimated as much from the density of the spiritual pressure. He reached to his back and pulled out Zangetsu.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, at you're service! I believe you have something that belongs to me!' As he pulled out his sword, he felt the trill of excitement a battle always brings and it was all the sweeter now because he hasn't felt it for so long.

'Ah…' said the hollow. 'So you actually managed to reclaim the power of a soul reaper… no matter! I'll just have to crash you before taming you, that's all!'

Ichigo charged in and they clashed swords. The hollow deflected his attacks easily. He was fast. As the battle continued Ichigo soon began panting, and realized he couldn't keep up. He got his powers back, but it was not his own spiritual pressure he was using. As a result, the power he could display right now was limited. He doubted very much if he would be able to use bankai at all!

'What's the matter soul reaper? Are you at you're limit? From my knowledge of you I thought that you would be something special… All this trouble to get you… and maybe you're not even worth keeping!'

The hollow turned his palms in Ichigo's direction, and fired a bala. He reacted instinctively and fired his Getsuga Tensho to counter it. The result took him by surprise. What came out of his sword wasn't his usual strong blue half moon shaped destructive beam, only some faint shapeless light. It met the bala-beam, and took some of it's force, but not all of it.

Ichigo was knocked down. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth. He tried to get up, and realized that not only was he injured, but also his feeble attempt at Getsuga Tensho drained almost all the spiritual pressure he had.

'Why don't you give up? I could still let you live… after all, it's not your powers I'm interested in, but you're knowledge. You know quite a lot abut Soul Society and the Gotei 13! And also the powers hidden in the human world! With you're help I will rise higher! Come with me!'

So that's why this hollow needed him! He felt disgusted. He couldn't be serious ,could he? Had he just offered to him to let him live, if he betrayed his friends? Anger came to his aid now, and helped him stand up. He griped his sword firmly again.

'Not complying?' the hollow kept taunting him further. 'Then let me tell you something more! Even if you managed to defeat me with that sword, you can't take back the part of your soul I took from you! If you kill me with that sword, that precious part of soul will be gone, and you'll die with me! So give up already! You just can't defeat me with soul reaper powers!'

Ichigo suddenly smiled grimly. He stepped back.

'Unfortunately for you pal… I not only have soul reaper powers!' He reached on top of his head. 'I also have…' he pulled his mask onto his face '… hollow powers of my own!'

He felt his inner hollow stir joyfully inside him. He heard his voice.

'So… you're serious about this? You're actually making me king?'

'Yes, there is no other way… I must let you devour his soul. It's the only way to bring back my missing soul-part! But once he's gone, I will be back to how I was: without powers. So, this is also goodbye… again.'

'Than I guess the best I can do is to enjoy every moment of this!' With that his hollow launched himself forward, and Ichigo fell into blackness and knew no more…

He was lying on the ground. He couldn't really move his body. Even breathing in was hard. The world surrounding him seamed to change: the black's and the grey's darkened, the shadows lengthened and everything was slightly quivering. It felt like the darkness was about to crash him… He couldn't help being afraid. He tried to take some calming deep breathes, but couldn't manage, and ended up gasping for air…

His hollow must have defeated the parasite-hollow though because he couldn't see him anywhere. He was grateful that he didn't remember a thing about how it actually went… he didn't need that kind of memories.

Something was connected to his chest, like a long rope, coming down from the sky above. It hurt… It was his chain of fate! Of course! He was an ordinary spirit now, a mere plus, without any spiritual power. He's already been in this form once – during his training with Urahara – but this time it was different… He was inside Hueco Mundo, the world of the evil spirits, hollows. In this form, his spirit body couldn't really cope with this world's powers…

So dark… everything was so dark… he was shivering from cold and from fear. He still couldn't breathe. His head started spinning. Soon all he could see was darkness…

'_How ironic…'_ he thought bitterly. _'After defeating so many strong enemies, standing always proudly up, I will just die here alone… shivering in fear on the ground…'_

Then he saw a light. A pure warm light, shining to him through all that darkness, like his personal sun… As the light came closer he recognized long brown hair, gentle hazel eyes and a lovely face. Orihime had come to him again!

'Kursaki-kun! Are you all right? Is it over? I was so worried! Thank you! Thank you for being still alive!'

'Inoue… '

He reached out to take her hand. She realized how he was clutching onto her, like a drowning man to a rope.

'Kurosai-kun? Is something the matter? Are you hurt?'

'… It's just that… this world… is not a good place… to be for me now… I lost my powers again…'

'But you defeated the hollow!'

'… yes.'

He spoke slowly, between sharp and raged breathes. Orihime looked into his eyes and was afraid again. He never seamed so weak before… She wanted to withdrew her hand to call her healing shield, but he wouldn't let go.

'The darkness… it's like it's crashing me…'

'We need to get out of here!' she said.

'But how do we do it?... I can hardly move!… And in any case, neither of us…. can open up a Garganta…'

'A Garganta?' Nel arrived beside them. 'Nel can open up one!'

'… can you?

'Of course! Nel is a really powerful arrancar after all! You is always forgetting that!'

Inside of the Urahara Shop Rukia was busy with her soul pager.

'No, there is still no sign of Orihime's spiritual pressure.' She dropped the pager onto the table with an angry expression. 'Just how much longer will it take for Urahara to open up a Garganta?' she snapped.

'Believe me, Kuchiki-chan, I'm working as fast as I can!' came the salesman's voice from the next room.

'Sorry! I didn't mean to complain, but I'm really…'

'… worried. Yeh, we know!' Renji finished her sentence for her. Renji, Uryu and Chad all had bandages over them, but luckily none of there injuries were all that dangerous. At least all of them were sitting up. They've been waiting for hours now. Suddenly, Rukia's soul pager began to ring. She grabbed it eagerly.

'What is it?' Renji asked.

'A Garganta is opening up, right now…' she said, eyes wide. '… not far from here!'

Urahara's face appeared in the doorway, interested.

'Well that's good! Maybe I can alter it to make it lead here instead with the equipment I already installed! Everyone down to the basement, now!'

They all hurried down to Urahara's spacious basement "room". The passage really did open up before them within minutes.

'Am I a genius or what?' sang Urahara contently.

'Oh I wouldn't say that just jet…' Uryu answered, pushing up is glasses. 'Let's wait and see what's coming out of it first… '

They all eyed the black hole apprehensively. Rukia and Renji griped there swords tightly. Then something just shoot out of the Garganta, like a shining yellow arrow. They jumped out of it's way just in time.

'What the…' cried Renji.

It hit a pile of rocks behind there backs. A cloud of dust arouse from the place. Someone was choking.

'I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun makes travelling with spiritual pressure like this look so easy, but I guess my shield was just not meant for something like this! Are you ok?'

Ichigo didn't know how to answer that question. The journey through the Garganta was terrible, but that really wasn't Orihime's fault. At least they were out now, and this world didn't threaten to crush him. He could even breathe more freely.

The cloud of dust cleared up now, and the friends could finally see each other.

'Oh, Hi everyone!' said Orihime with a nervous little laugh. 'We're back…!'

There was a lot of exclaiming of 'Orihime' and of 'Ichigo' as they ran to the pair of them, and helped them up. Chad reached Ichigo first, and thumped him so hard on the back, that he began choking again.

'Hey… easy, this was not exactly a joy-ride, you know!' he protested, but smiled on his steadiest friend all the same. Meanwhile Uryu gallantry offered his hand to Orihime.

'It looks to me like you're still alive Kurosaki…!' said Renji with a huge grin.

'I was going to say I'm glad to see you, Renji…'

Rukia was behind the others. When Ichigo finally looked at her his breathing became heavy again. But this time, he noticed, it was not an entirely physical thing…

'Rukia…' His eyes burned into hers as though looking for some answer for an unspoken question. And as she looked back, a small smile appearing on both there mouths showed that he fined it. Finally she looked away.

'Oh, Rukia-chan!' Orihime ran to embrace her friend.

'I'm glad you're all right Orihime! You were so brave! I'm glad you're both all right!' she answered.

'Yeh, seams like there is a long story to tell!' Urahara also came over to there group. 'But first, let me see that chain of fate of yours Ichigo!'

Everyone went silent as the shopkeeper stood before him examining the chain.

'Well?' asked Ishida after a few moments.

'It seams to be all right. Distance doesn't bother the chain of fate at all, but I never heard of a case before where it was tested with cross-dimensional visits… Only one way to find out!'

Urahara's big assistant Tessai was bringing Ichigo's body with him. Ichigo felt a sudden sense of letdown. Sure, he wanted to be back inside his body, but once he's not in spirit-form any more he won't be able to see Rukia. He'd hoped to have a little conversation with her, since they were meeting for the first time after 15 month's time.

In this 15 month he tried to make himself angry with her several times. After all, he had risked even his own life for her in the past, and in return, she couldn't even take the trouble of visiting him! Anger was good. Anger didn't hurt… But he knew all along the real reason that kept her away. Deep down even he himself acknowledged, that it was for the better. But he had missed her. Still, she was here now… When he was in trouble, she came… He suddenly decided that it was enough.

He looked at Rukia once more, when he heard Urahara softly murmur the incantation, then closed his eyes firmly. He just couldn't bear to watch her fade away again… He just felt a little warmth as his spirit entered his body. He opened his eyes and stood up, flexing his muscles.

'Well… this seams to be in order… ' he said, and Orihime let out an audible sigh. He turned his back to all of them. 'Everyone… I know it's not much said like this but thanks for standing beside me all the time… and also… I'm sorry for all the… trouble… I caused…' he threw a guilty glance at Chad's and Uryu's bandages over his shoulder.

'Don't feel bad about it. It was really not you're fault.' said Chad.

'We know you were not yourself, Kurosaki!' added Ishida.

'Hey, Orihime?' Ichigo asked, still not turning around. 'Is it ok, if I leave you here to explain everything to the others? I really need a change of clothes! And besides, you're the hero of the day this time anyway!'

'Ok… but that's not true…'

'… see you!' Ichigo ran up the stairs and out of the shop without looking back.

'Boy… What an idiot!' said Renji.

'It's not an easy thing… being blind…' said Chad thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?' asked Renji.

'Those who were born blind may learn to live contently, maybe even accept it in time. But it's just much more difficult for those, who have seen, and relied on there sight to loose it all… I imagine it must have been like that for Ichigo… loosing all his powers.'

Rukia was still eyeing the stairs where he disappeared. Urahara came over to her and said quietly so that only she would hear.

'I have your gigai ready Kuchiki-chan, you only have to ask for it… '

Ichigo took his time going home. He was thinking about visiting the riverside again on the way, but later thought better about it. Luckily it was dark now and he took the least crowded streets possible, but there were still a lot of people starring.

'_Grate! The last thing I need now is for someone to call the police! I can just imagine myself trying to convince some dumb officer that I'm not a mass murderer in this blood-strained and thorn robes!'_

Finally he got home safely. With a sigh he braced himself for what's sure to come, and opened the door. Yes, just as he expected! There was a lot of screaming from Yuzu and Karin, but out of the three Isshin was still the loudest. After Ichigo successfully dodged his first punch he satisfied himself that his "baby boy" was still alive and kicking, so he immediately proceeded to teasing him about how a girl must be responsible for his one day's absence, and blood-strained robes.

'She must have a really tough older brother to make you blooded like that, or… no! Is she actually a married woman? Well son, you'll just have to learn to draw the line in the future, you know…!'

'Enough already! I already told you! IT WAS A HOLLOW! You freakin' idiot!'

'Sure it was… with long eyelashes and full lips!'

'Whatever… now leave me alone!' He went into his room and banged the door behind him loudly.

'You're father will never change, will he?... Nice to see the family spirit is still the same around here!' She sat on his bed, smiling, and swinging her legs happily, like it was the most natural thing for her to do. She wore a plain white robe, her favorite attire for the World of the Living.

'Rukia… you have come…'

Her face turned angry and she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

'Hah! Of course I have come! You dummy! How could I not with you being so pathetic and making that miserable face! Now go ahead and change already! Then we'll talk!' There was a pause and her expression slowly softened. 'I won't disappear, I promise!'

A quarter of an hour later they were both sitting on his bedroom floor, cross legged, Ichigo wearing a clean shirt and sweats, with a towel over his still dripping hair.

'So… tell me Rukia. How you been doing this past 15 month?'

'Oh ok… I guess. Training, for the most part of it… You on the other hand… I heard you've been doing lousy…'

'What? I've been doing just fine!'

'Everybody told me you were all messed up!'

'WAS NOT!'

'Try to keep that voice of yours down, or you're father will come bursting in on us!'

'… oh… yeh. Rukia!' He ran the towel through his hair one last time, then tossed it aside on the floor. This gave him time to think about what he really wanted to say, and also hid his embarrassment… he was not good at this kind of staff… putting his feelings into words… 'I'm really glad to see you again… I didn't like it. Not seeing you. Not knowing if you're all right… I guess I missed you… '

'_Wow… he's actually being honest… '_ thought Rukia.

'… me too…Ichigo…' they smiled at each other for a while, but when Ichigo looked away his face was painful again.

'You know… I've been thinking… about when we were attacked with Tatsuki yesterday… so many things had happened since, but still, that was the worst moment of it all. Realizing that I was useless… I couldn't protect her! I always wanted power to protect. I lost all my powers in order to protect. It's the most painful thing for me ever to realize that the world is still the dangerous place it's always been, only now I can do nothing about it!'

He didn't know why he was telling her this now. He didn't want to, but it just came out anyway. Anger and sadness and a lot of other emotions were swirling inside him. It was just that he didn't have anyone else to confined in about these matters, and it was eating him from the inside…

Being a girl, and being in fact much older than him in years, she was more smart and knew well that this was exactly why he needed her. This was what brought her to him now in the first place. She was strong, she could bare this… but it was a pain to her to see him suffer…

'Having my powers back for this short time… ' Ichigo continued looking out of the window ' … was like waking up… or being born again… I thought I already left all the regrets and all the anger behind… Just how many times a man can loose the same thing?' He finally looked back, and saw the shadow of suffering in her eyes. 'Oh… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said any of this… I guess there is nothing else left than to cope with it again! It's just going to be that more difficult, that's all…'

Rukia continued looking at him silently until a single teardrop ran down her cheek. She reached into the pocket of her robe, but it was not a handkerchief she took out…

'No… it doesn't have to be…' She lifted her hand. Ichigo just had time to recognize the little device inside her fist with an outraged expression before she clicked it. It was a memory-chikan, a soul reaper device to replace memories. The next moment his memories for the last two days had been replaced with ones that wouldn't hurt him so much…

THE END

_I'm thinking about writing a bleach-trilogy with this being the first part. I already have parts of the second as well. It's plot will take place in the manga's "future" when Ichigo already got his powers back… because we all know it's going to happen!_

_Please review, and tell me witch part was your favorite!_

24


End file.
